New Lands: The Forgotten Islands
by IceOfWaterflock
Summary: After the territories at the lake are destroyed, the Clans set out to find new homes. Follow Riverclan as they seek out a place where they will be safe, away from the other Clans... but not away from danger.
1. Prologue

Lightning flashed over the choppy waves. Between them, chilled down to their bones, a small group of cats paddled through the dark water. Two of them, close to each other's' sides, made sure none of the group got too far back. The left of the two was a sleek silver she-cat, her golden eyes bright in the flickering lightning. She held her head high above the waves, keeping a small ginger kit free of the water's cold. The other cat was a tan-colored she-cat with green eyes, holding a grey kit in her own jaws. In front of them, a dark smudge rose above the waves, a few two-leg lights glowing on its' surface. An island, and even better; a salvation.


	2. Chapter 1

As the sun rose, the cats began to stir. The storm had nearly washed them ashore during the night, and they had stumbled to higher ground before letting exhaustion set in. The silver she-cat who had been swimming near the back lay in the warm morning sun, grooming her coat while the others woke.

"Sapphirestar?" The yellow she-cat padded up, looking disheveled but not weary. "The swim last night. Did you…?"

The silver cat smiled, getting to her paws. "I didn't lose a life, Fallowtail. I am just a bit tired."

Fallowtail nodded briskly. "I hope you don't mind, but I did a head count while you were resting. We're missing four cats."

"Who are they?"

"Brambletail isn't here, but her kits are and so is their father, Rainstripe. Skyleap and two of his kits, Redkit and Jaykit, aren't around. I see no sign of them arriving, and the cats who I've talked to haven't seen them around today." The she-cat flicked her tail anxiously. "I'm not sure if they got separated and made it to land, or if they didn't reach the island."

"Four cats is a small amount to lose on such a journey," Sapphirestar mumbled, "but the clan will be hurt. Sunkit especially; he's lost his brother and sister, and his father. I hope Stormheart will be able to take care of him."

Fallowtail flicked her ears back momentarily. "Dewpaw was training under Skyleap, and Swanpaw was training under Brambletail before she had kits. Neither of them have mentors now."

"Assign Dewpaw to Moonspots," the black tom looked over as his name was said, the white freckles on his chest and nose gleaming alongside his pale blue eyes, and then looked around for his silver tabby apprentice, "and Swanpaw can train under my guidance."

"I'll be sure to tell them as soon as possible. How long until we resume training?"

"We will need to check for enemies and hunt before sundown. Could you take out a small patrol to check the territory? I'll take Swanpaw, Barkfur and Voletail out hunting." Sapphirestar flicked her tail, summoning two of the cats sitting nearby. "Barkfur, can you make sure the clan is safe while we patrol? Dovespeckle, take Snowpaw out and look for herbs. I think we'll have cough and shock in the clan soon enough."

Barkfur nodded, his dark brown coat glowing in the sunlight. Dovespeckle took a few moments to groom her dappled gray neck fur before glancing around for her white-coated apprentice.

Sapphirestar looked over the clan once more, taking note of how tired her warriors were. "Voletail and Swanpaw, you are to come hunting with me as soon as you are able. Fallowtail is taking a small patrol out to check the surrounding territory with who she wishes."

"I'll take Whitemane, Featherpaw, and Rippleclaw with me," the deputy continued. "Come to me once you are rested and we can leave."

Despite the permission to rest, the sounded patrols heaved themselves to their feet and padded over to the leader and deputy. Sapphirestar noticed Voletail favoring her rear left leg, and made a note to make sure she rested it later. Swanpaw padded up next to her, twitching her whiskers.

"Why hasn't Brambletail checked on me yet? Isn't she my mentor?" Swanpaw blinked her wide blue eyes up at Sapphirestar, her tail flicking anxiously.

"Brambletail was separated from us during the swim," Sapphirestar replied softly. "We're not sure if she's safe now or not. Until she returns, I will be your mentor."

"Thank you, Sapphirestar." Swanpaw reached up, touching her chin to her new mentor's shoulder. "It's an honor to train with you."

Voletail limped up behind her, smiling weakly. Her gray coat looked matted and unkempt, but her blue eyes gleamed. "Where will be hunting?"

Sapphirestar turned away from the small cluster of rocks where her clan was resting and headed towards the mainland, picking her way over the wet stones. "Back at the island where we met for gatherings, there wasn't much prey on it. We should try fishing for minnows or frogs along the shore, and possibly catch a snake or bird if we see any."

The leader flattened her ears as Swanpaw let out a sad moan. "I hate frogs."

"Be happy if we find prey," Voletail snapped, her fur bristling, "and you can leave it for the rest of the clan to eat."

"I know it's not your favourite prey, Swanpaw," Sapphirestar replied gently, "but until we know the territory better we can't fish as well and we don't know where prey runs."

"I can smell mouse over there, though!" Swanpaw protested, flicking her ears to the left.

"Out on these stones?" Voletail grumbled. "Are you sure that you don't have water up your nose?"

Sapphirestar opened her mouth, tasting the air. "I think she's right, Voletail. Swanpaw, you scented it, so why don't you go after it?"

Swanpaw grinned, jumping up onto a larger boulder and tasting the air. Her white fur reflected the sun around her like a halo, and suddenly Sapphirestar had a vision of a large white tom standing in her place, his claws flashing down on a dark tabby tom. _When the waters turn dark as the night sky, the river will be divided. The waves will break the borders, and yellow blood will fill the waters. The lion and the tiger will join to beat back the sand and shadow, or the clan will be torn to pieces. _

"Starclan?" Sapphirestar muttered aloud.

Voletail gave her a confused look and opened her mouth to speak, only to turn towards the apprentice as she let out a victorious yowl. Swanpaw leaped back up on the rock, a plump mouse between her jaws.

"Sapphirestar! The prey is great here!" Swanpaw trotted up, her eyes gleaming. "We're going to do great here!"

"That's great, Swanpaw, but we can't judge all the prey on the island by one mouse." Sapphirestar purred.

Voletail snorted. "We'll see if we can find anything else after all the noise you made."

Swanpaw's ears folded back, and she ducked her head. "Sorry. This is just the fattest mouse I've ever caught, and I was thinking the queens could use some good fresh-kill so they could make milk."

"Why don't you bring it back to camp, Swanpaw? I'm sure Stormheart and Minnowpelt will be very happy to have such a good catch."

Swanpaw flicked her tail happily, bounding off over the rocks. Sapphirestar looked over at Voletail, trying to focus her words.

"I'm going to have kits," Voletail blurted out.

Sapphirestar blinked, surprised. "When are they due?"

"I've only just got the confirmation from Dovespeckle, so I've got a while before I have to move into the nursery. Their father is Barkfur." The gray she-cat licked down the fur on her shoulder. "I know it's not a good time for kits, as leaf-fall is coming soon and we're in a new territory, but I didn't mean for it to happen."

Sapphirestar purred, smiling. "Kits are always good for the Clan, Voletail. Just take rests when you start to feel tired."

"I will, Sapphirestar."

Swanpaw arrived, her coat fluffed up happily. "Minnowpelt and Stormheart were really happy that I brought them fresh-kill!"

"I'm glad, Swanpaw. Shall we keep hunting on the mainland?" Sapphirestar nodded ahead to the wide gap between the rocks ahead, filled with cold water.

As they prepared to dip into the water, Fallowtail's patrol burst out of the brush on the mainland. The deputy's eyes were wide and her fur bristled, and she stopped on the rocks before the water to make sure her patrol was close behind her. Whitemane scrambled past, carrying Featherpaw, and Rippleclaw raced close behind. As the two warriors leaped into the water, a large off-white creature emerged onto the shoreline behind them.

"Dog!" Voletail yowled. Swanpaw raced to the bank, helping Whitemane pull Featherpaw out of the water. Whitemane shook himself off, helped Rippleclaw jump up onto the boulder, and turned back to the shore.

Fallowtail let out a yowl and slashed the dog's nose, backing her way up towards the water. The dog took a few steps back, and Fallowtail took the chance to leap into the water and paddle towards the camp. She had almost reached the other side when the dog began stumbling into the water after her.

Sapphirestar let out a panicked yowl, her tail flicking nervously. Fallowtail looked over her shoulder, paddling in place to face off against it. As the patrols stepped into the water to join her in battle, two loud battle cries came from the mainland.

The dog turned back to land as a long-haired white tom ran out onto the rocks, bounding across him like he was born on the stones. As the dog started chasing him, a she-cat ran out behind the dog and swatted at its' tail, her tabby coat long and clean. The Clan cats watched as the two battered the dog with claws sheathed, battering it until it got confused and left. The two cats settled down on the rocks, looking across the water at the Clan cats huddled across the water.

Fallowtail glanced across the water, flicking her tail for Sapphirestar. The leader jumped into the water and began to swim across. The two cats on the bank took a step back in surprise, obviously unused to cats who were comfortable in water. As Sapphirestar pulled herself onto the rocks, they looked back as if planning an escape route.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Sapphirestar said quickly. "We don't really eat bones like the rumors say."

"What rumors?" The tabby she-cat tilted her head. "I've never heard of swimming cats before."

Sapphirestar looked down at her paws as a wave of longing for her old life among the other Clans hit her. Fallowtail shook herself out beside the three cats.

"We've come from a long way away," she continued in Sapphirestar's place, "and we need territory to hunt and live on. Thank you for driving the dog away."

"The Whitebeast is timid," the tabby she-cat explained, "we've never had to use our claws on it. It just likes to chase, not to kill."

"But you're right to be afraid your first time seeing it." The white tom purred, "I know other dogs are usually quite fierce."

Fallowtail nodded. "We are resting on the rocks across the water. You don't mind if we mark out a territory on the island and hunt there, right?"

The she-cat shook her head. "As long as we can visit our favourite sunning spots, you can have all the space you want. Our Twolegs keep us well fed, so we don't need to hunt."

"Twolegs?" Sapphirestar questioned. "How did they get this far from the land?"

"They come here in water-monsters," the tom explained, "they carry them over the water, but they're easy to see coming and even easier to avoid. They spent most of their time sleeping anyway."

"There are Twolegs on the island?" Fallowtail questioned. "Are they dangerous?"

"They're only here for the summer, and they don't mean any of you any harm. They might bring you in if you look hurt, and they might try to feed you, but they're not dangerous. You know, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name's Snowball," the white tom purred happily, "and this is Asha."

The tabby she-cat nodded. "We're usually only here for the summer too."

Sapphirestar blinked her golden eyes. "My name is Sapphirestar, and I lead this Clan. Fallowtail here is my deputy. The rest of the cats you can see are Voletail, Swanpaw, Featherpaw, Whitemane, and Rippleclaw."

"What interesting names!" Snowball purred. "Can we have cool names like that?"

Sapphirestar laughed, but Fallowtail just cast her a dark look. "You can have warrior names once you join the Clan and complete your apprentice training."

"Could we? It looks like it would be fun!" Snowball's tail waved happily.

"I'd have to ask the rest of the Clan," Sapphirestar said hesitantly, "but if you can hunt and patrol as well as the other warriors, we might allow you to start training."

"Sapphirestar," Fallowtail growled quietly.

"Oh, I think the Twolegs are calling us. If you ever need food, I can bring some of ours out for you!"

"We'll be fine," Fallowtail interrupted. "Now, unless you know where we can hunt, you should return to your Twolegs."

"There's minnows in the shallow pools over there." Snowball gestured with his tail. "There aren't many big ones, and watch out for leeches, but there might be enough to keep off the hunger pains."

"Thank you."

Snowball and Asha dipped their heads in respect before bounding away towards the mainland. Sapphirestar turned back towards the water, ready to swim back, when Fallowtail blocked her path with her tail. "What is it?"

"You want kittypets to join the Clan?" Fallowtail growled. "After everything else we've been through?"

"After everything we've been through, new Clanmates are exactly what we need. You saw how they fought the Whitebeast, and they know where the prey runs here." Sapphirestar lashed her tail, puffing her chest out. "We lost many cats before the great swim; Whitemane lost his mate, Fishscale, and many of the elders didn't make it."

"So the solution is to allow kittypets into the Clan?"

"The solution is to invite new warriors to join us." Sapphirestar growled. "Must we fight in front of our Clanmates?"

Fallowtail looked back at the cats on the bank, who were shuffling their paws awkwardly. "Continue on with the duties you've been given! I'm going to have a chat with Sapphirestar. If you see any kittypets, do not attack them! The dog will also leave if you attack with claws sheathed!"

The cats paddled back across the water, grateful for the sun to dry their pelts faster. Voletail hustled Swanpaw away, and Whitemane and Rippleclaw trotted in the opposite direction with Featherpaw. Fallowtail flicked her tail, trotting further out onto the stones. Sapphirestar followed cautiously, making sure her paws had a decent grip on the stone.

"Kittypets can't join the Clan," Fallowtail stated simply. "They don't belong here."

"That is my decision, Fallowtail," Sapphirestar replied.

"It's the decision of the leader of the Clan."

"And that is me," Sapphirestar looked up from where she was stepping to see Fallowtail lunging towards her. The leader tried to fight back, but the deputy had enough momentum to push her from the rocks.

Her yowl for help was cut off as Fallowtail shoved her head under the water. Bubbles streamed from her mouth and nose as she fought to get free, but her deputy had dug her claws into her shoulders and was keeping her stiffly still.

Suddenly, she could breathe. The grassy meadow was bright, despite the night sky overhead. She looked around, confused, only to see Fishscale's sleek silver form bounding towards her. "I'm so sorry, Sapphirestar," the ghostly warrior meowed, "but this will not be pleasant."

Sapphirestar opened her mouth to respond, only to find her mouth filling with water. Fallowtail hauled her out of the water, let her cough and sputter, and then shoved her back under.

She could see Fishscale's shimmering body in front of her, pressing her forehead to hers as if it would ease the pain. _I'm sorry, sister, _Fishscale muttered, _but it's out of my paws now._

"Two lives!" Sapphirestar yowled, suddenly among Starclan again. "I only have three to lose!"

Fishscale pressed her face into Sapphirestar's shoulder, trying to bring her what comfort she could. "The river will be divided," she choked through her tears, "and the lion and tiger will save us. They must save us."

Again, Sapphirestar was plunged under the water. The fight had drained from her. She was suspended for a moment, completely weightless, suspended between Riverclan and Starclan. And then she had to take another breath.


	3. Chapter 2

"She slipped from a rock trying to catch a fish," Fallowtail whispered. "I tried to pull her out by her shoulders, but she hit her head and was too heavy. She sank deep enough that she lost her remaining lives before I could get her to safety."

The deputy nosed the leader's body, closing her eyes to mourn. Dovespeckle padded up to her, muttering a few words in her ear, and then walked away with Snowpaw close behind. Swanpaw gaped at the body of her leader and recent mentor, and padded up beside Fallowtail to sniff her body.

The deputy let out a heavy sigh as she approached, lifting her head. She rose to her paws, addressing the entire clan. "There is no Highstones to go to on this island. I will try to find a place similar to that so I may retrieve my nine lives. I appoint Whitemane as the new deputy, as I will not be back before moonhigh."

"She's not going to stay for the vigil?" Voletail meowed quietly.

"The warrior code requires her to receive her nine lives as soon as possible," Frogfoot replied, "unfortunately that means she must leave at once. The night is coming soon."

"We don't even know where she'll go to receive them," Barkfur added. "It may take her all night just to find the right place."

"Can we help her find it?" Sunkit mewed, his ginger fur bright in the setting sun. "I bet I'd be great at finding Starclan!"

"Maybe Sapphirestar will lead her there!" Gravelkit added.

"Hush, little ones," Stormheart muttered, wrapping her tail around the rambunctious kits. "You shouldn't be so loud after a cat has gone to see Starclan."

Barkfur and Frogfoot knelt beside Sapphirestar's body, pressing their noses into her fur. Swanpaw moved aside to let them in; they'd already lost their one sister, Fishscale, during the travel, and now they had lost their other sister as well.

Mudpaw and Dewpaw sat down beside Swanpaw, offering their sympathy. "I'm sorry you had to lose your mentor," Mudpaw muttered, nuzzling his brown nose into her white fur.

Swanpaw nodded, unable to speak.

"What's going on?" Voletail meowed, swimming across the water. "Swanpaw, why did Barkfur come and get you from our patrol?"

Rippleclaw and Whitemane padded up behind her, dripping from their short swim and carrying a large vole each. Behind them, Featherpaw pulled a snake out of the water.

Rainstripe padded up to them, quietly informing them of what had happened, and shortly after Dovespeckle and Snowpaw returned with catmint to rub into the leader's fur. Swanpaw obediently stepped back so that the medicine cats could do their job, and leaned against Barkfur as he reluctantly left his fallen sister.

"She wasn't on her last life," he mumbled. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye."

"None of us were ready," Swanpaw replied, placing her short tail over his. "But she still watches from Starclan."

"If Starclan even sees us here," Barkfur growled. "They wouldn't have let her lose more than one life from water, not after the great swim. We're Riverclan! Water isn't dangerous to us."

"Don't say that! I'm sure Starclan did everything they did to save her. Fallowtail did her best, too."

Barkfur grunted, padding back to his sister's body as the medicine cats withdrew. "Sapphirestar was the surest-footed cat I've ever known. She wouldn't just slip off a rock."

"You're not saying that you think she was killed!" Swanpaw whispered, barely able to keep her voice quiet.

"I'm not saying anything," Barkfur said, "but I'm not exactly feeling safe with her in charge."

"Whitemane will keep us safe, though. He's the new deputy, right?"

"One deputy can't turn the tides," Frogfoot muttered from her other side, "but he's the only hope we have."

Swanpaw blinked, seeing the sky above dark and star-filled despite the brightness of the area around her. Sapphirestar's body was gone, and she let out a disappointed meow that they might have buried her without her.

She slowly realized that she was on grass, not stones, and that there were no other cats near her. Her Clanmates were replaced by starry shadows weaving through the trees. Only one approached her.

"Mom?" Swanpaw whispered.

"Oh, my dear," the silver she-cat nuzzled her daughter, purring, "I'm so happy you're alright. I didn't mean to leave you."

"I know. I still love you, mom."

Fishscale nodded, smiling. "Sapphirestar is safe among the ranks of Starclan now. Would you like to see Fallowtail's ceremony? You can watch if you stay quiet."

Swanpaw nodded vigorously, following her mother through the long, soft grass of Starclan. Soon, they reached a small clearing. No cat complained aloud as Swanpaw crouched between them, but a few gave Fishscale a disapproving glance.

Swanpaw watched as a silver she-cat stepped forward towards Fallowtail. She was sleek and healthy, and her eyes shone like the sun. "My name is Silverstream," the she-cat purred, "and with this life I give you love. Let it guide you through times of trouble, and use it to keep your Clanmates safe."

She pressed her nose to Fallowtail's forehead, and the yellow she-cat immediately flinched. Silverstream kept her nose in place until the fur on Fallowtail's back lifted and her eyes were wide with pain before stepping back.

Another cat took her place, her coat gray and aged but still glossy. Swanpaw noticed something different about her build; was she from another Clan?

"My name is Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan. With this life I give you empathy, so that you can help cats no matter what life they lead." The gray she-cat touched her nose to Fallowtail's, making the deputy's fur lie flat again. She sighed as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders.

The third cat stepped forward, her coat sleek and black. "I am Leopardstar, and I once led Riverclan as well. With this life I give you courage, so that you may still proceed on the right path when the way is dark." The she-cat touched her nose to Fallowtail's head as the others had, and Swanpaw noticed that this life caused the fur on Fallowtail's back to lift and her claws to dig into the soft earth.

The other cats drew back as Sapphirestar padded up, her gray coat sleek and healthy. She stared down at Fallowtail through narrowed gold eyes, her tail lashing. Unlike the others, she made no move to get close enough to touch the deputy.

"With these six lives I withhold Starclan's blessing. You will only have as many lives as those you stole." She lifted her lip, snarling. "Listen to your Clan as you refused to listen to me, or you will cause the downfall of Riverclan."

Fallowtail cowered, looking away as Sapphirestar raised a paw to slash her muzzle. As soon as the deputy closed her eyes, she vanished. Sapphirestar lowered her paw, looking exhausted, and padded out of the clearing.

Soon enough, only Fishscale and Swanpaw were left at the clearing. The Starclan warrior gave her kits' forehead a quick lick. "There is a battle coming. The river will be divided, and only lion and tiger will save us."

"A prophecy? Why tell that to me? I can't do anything! I'm just an apprentice!" Swanpaw looked up at her mother, worry shining in her blue eyes.

"You have a great destiny, Swanpaw. You can do it. Believe in yourself, and stay true to your heart. I will always be here to guide you." Fishscale gave her daughter one last nuzzle before everything went dark.

Swanpaw woke, her nose still buried in Sapphirestar's fur. She glanced around to make sure nobody had seen her sleeping, her pelt hot with embarrassment, but no cat seemed to be looking at her. She noticed that Frogfoot and Barkfur had pressed in on either side, blocking her from most of the Clan.

"We know that you're tired after such a long swim," Barkfur meowed. "There's no need to be ashamed."

"Sapphirestar will still love you just as much as she always has," Frogfoot added.

Swanpaw nodded. A splash sounded near the shore, and all cats looked up to see Fallowtail paddling back through the water towards the island. The rising sun cast the water in deep reds and oranges, and for a few moments it appeared as if the deputy was swimming through blood.

She padded up onto shore, sitting down beside Sapphirestar's body. "I say this beside Sapphirestar so that all of Starclan will hear and approve. I have been given my lives to lead you, and Starclan has given me the name of Fallowstar."

The other cats quietly said her new name. Swanpaw noticed how shaken the new leader looked, and tried her best not to glare as she took her place near Sapphirestar's shoulder. For a moment, their eyes met.

"Three," Swanpaw mouthed.

Fallowstar looked at her in horror before focusing on Sapphirestar's body.

"She had to lose three," she said aloud, noticing Fallowstar's shoulders sag in relief.

Barkfur placed his tail on the apprentice's shoulder. "It was a tragedy, and she will be missed."

"Swanpaw, you've been an apprentice through the whole journey, haven't you?" Fallowstar muttered.

"Uh, yes. I was apprenticed in the old camp, with Snowpaw."

Fallowtail nodded. "I can't decide for Snowpaw, as he is a medicine cat, but I think it's time for you to receive your warrior name. You have proven yourself more than competent as a hunter and fighter, and you have been through more grief than many other warriors."

Swanpaw stared at her in shock as she sat up. "I say these words beneath the fleeting lights of Starclan so that they may approve my choices. Swanpaw has been an apprentice through the whole journey here, and I believe she deserves her warrior now. Swanpaw, from this day on you will be known as Swanfeather."

Dovespeckle and Frogfoot stood up, ushering Snowpaw forward. "We believe it is time for Snowpaw to take his warrior name as well. He has a great eye for herbs and treats his Clanmates with respect and kindness," Dovespeckle mewed, "may Starclan approve of our choice. Snowpaw, from now on you will be known as Snowface."

"Swanfeather! Snowface! Swanfeather! Snowface!" The cats yowled.

Despite the warmth of her Clanmates' approval, Swanfeather was still wary of Fallowstar. If Starclan had only given her three lives, how long would it take for Whitemane to take her place?

"You will take your silent vigil tonight, after you have rested from this one. I'll take a hunting patrol out, and you two can help Darkeye and the medicine cats bury Sapphirestar." Fallowstar flicked her tail. "Rainstripe, Moonspots, Whitemane, Dewpaw, and Featherpaw, come hunting with me."

Fallowstar's patrol bounded away over the rocks. Fallowstar crouched beside Sapphirestar for a moment, and whispered, "I'm just doing what's best for the Clan."

Swanfeather watched, tail drooping, as her new leader followed her patrol away. Snowface sat down beside her, giving her shoulder a few comforting licks. "Do you want to help?"

"Mom wouldn't have let me leave this to you," Swanfeather smiled, putting her tail on her brother's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Snowface purred.

Swanfeather nodded, helping Frogfoot and Dovespeckle lift their fallen clanmate onto Barkfur's broad back. Snowface trotted behind with her, occasionally giving her shoulder a soft nuzzle. As the rest of the group got further ahead, Swanfeather slowed down and stopped. Snowface looked back over his shoulder, confused.

"Swanfeather, are you alright? You haven't cut your paw, have you?"

"No, Snowface. There's something I have to tell you, about Fallowstar. Fishscale brought me to Starclan and let me watch her life-giving ceremony. Sapphirestar only allowed her three lives, and she said it was because that was how many she stole!" Swanfeather's tail lashed. "There was a prophecy, too! The river will be divided, and a lion and tiger will save us!"

"That's a lot to take in," Snowface replied after a moment. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as my name is Swanfeather!" She meowed. "Fallowstar did something to make Sapphirestar lose her last lives, and she doesn't have all nine of her own! She can't protect the clan, especially if she murdered Sapphirestar!"

"Keep it down," Snowface growled. "Fallowstar will hear you if you don't keep quiet. I'll tell Dovespeckle that Starclan visited me. She won't believe it if she hears it from you, no offense."

"None taken. Just tell her soon, okay?"

Snowface turned away quickly, but Swanfeather noticed the sudden glint of doubt in his eyes. She forced her fur to settle. _My own brother, turning against me right after our leaders' death? If he doesn't believe me, who will?_

Swanfeather slipped through the rough grasses, hoping the Whitebeast was inside the Twolegs' nest while she approached it. She looked up at the windows, trying to see a flash of one of the kittypets pelts inside.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her questioned.

Swanfeather leaped forward, hackles raised and claws out. She noticed the startled look on the female kittypets' face and quickly regained herself. "Sorry, I didn't hear you coming."

She waved her tail happily. "Great! Snowball is teaching me the hunting crouch he's seen your friends doing when they hunt. Was I good?"

"Y-you were watching our patrols?" Swanfeather questioned.

The kittypet blinked her bright yellow eyes. "Of course! We want to be Clan cats like you!"

"It's not all about hunting," Swanfeather explained, "but that's a good start."

"My name's Asha. What's yours?"

"I'm Swanfeather." _What if these kittypets are supposed to join the Clan? I can see Asha being the tiger… _"Would you like some tips on your hunting crouch?"

"That would be great!"

Swanfeather dipped into a crouch. "Okay, you have to get down like this. Put your weight evenly on your legs, and keep your tail down."

Asha glanced over at her and crouched as well, almost perfectly mimicking the position.

"When you want to take a step, look out for twigs or leaves that could make noise and alert prey of your presence." Swanfeather tried to hide her surprise. "And make sure your tail doesn't drag on the ground."

Asha took a few shaky steps before she got the hang of it and began stalking circles around Swanfeather. The warrior purred proudly and suddenly got the scent of bird. "Over there," she whispered, flicking her ears toward it. "Want to try and catch that?"

Asha nodded, slipping forward. She was almost within range when the Whitebeast started barking from inside the nest. The bird startled and went to take off. Asha leaped up into the air after it, slamming its' wings in with her front paws and catching it in her mouth before she landed. She looked back at Swanfeather, purring happily.

"Great catch!" Swanfeather mewed. "Why didn't you use your claws?"

She dropped the bird, sniffing it. "Why would I use my back feet? Is that something the Clans do?"

"No, no, your front claws." Swanfeather lifted her paw, stretching her claws out so that Asha could see.

"Oh, I don't have those. The Twolegs removed them." Her tail drooped sadly. "I can't have kittens, either. Snowball's the same way."

"Why would the Twolegs do that?" Swanfeather asked.

Asha shrugged. "They do some strange things. Maybe they didn't want any more cats in their nest. Do cats teach other cats how to hunt in the Clans?"

"Yes," Swanfeather mewed, grateful for the change in subject, "although I haven't had an apprentice yet. I'm hoping I'll be able to train Sunkit when he's old enough."

"Can I be your apprentice?" Asha meowed.

_Fallowstar would kill me if she found me training kittypets! _"I'll train you, as long as you don't tell any cat that I am. That includes Snowball."

Asha nodded. "I won't mew a word."

"Then, Asha, with Starclan's blessing I give you the name Tigerpaw." Swanfeather's throat clenched as she echoed words meant for leaders. "You will train under me until you are strong and knowledgeable enough to be a warrior."

"Thank you, Swanfeather." The newly-named Tigerpaw dipped her head, her eyes bright. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and back."

_Will you?_ Swanfeather thought. _If I can turn kittypets into warriors, maybe I _can_ use the prophecy to save my Clan…_


	4. Chapter 3

Three moons had passed since Swanfeather had started training Tigerpaw, and eventually Snowball had clued in and became her second apprentice, Whitepaw. Now, she was sitting out on the rocks with the rest of her Clan, watching as Fallowstar called Sunkit and Gravelkit. The cats had moved to a slightly more sheltered spot on the side of the island, where a large cove held minnows and warm water in the months that they had witnessed. Thick reeds grew at the edges, and small shrubs and undergrowth grew out around the rocks as well. The nests were built around the shallow edge of the cove, where kits and apprentices could play in the water where the Clan could still watch them.

Swanfeather smiled as the two kits sat impatiently at the base of the Greatrock, their coats smooth and shiny with the queen's fussing.

"Sunkit and Gravelkit, you have waited six moons to aid your Clan in this time of changes." Fallowstar flicked the stub of her tail; she had lost it to a Twoleg water-monster while fishing and it hadn't grown back after she lost a life. "Gravelkit; do you promise to fulfill your duties as an apprentice for as long as your mentor will train you?"

The gray she-cat nodded quickly. "I do."

"Then I give you the name of Gravelpaw. Rainstripe will be your mentor."

Rainstripe nodded, allowing the young apprentice to touch her nose to his brown-striped shoulder. He nosed her shoulder, orange eyes closed as he gave her a reassuring purr.

"Sunkit; do you promise to fulfill your duties as an apprentice for as long as your mentor will train you?"

"I do, Fallowstar!" Sunkit mewed, ginger tail waving excitedly.

"Then I give you the name of Sunpaw, and Swanfeather will be your mentor."

Swanfeather purred happily as the ginger tom pressed his muzzle into her shoulder, straining on his toes to reach it. She felt weary as an elder inside, though; training two other apprentices took up most of her time, and she always had to hunt or patrol after so that the Clan wouldn't get suspicious.

Fallowstar jumped down from the Greatrock, moving aside to talk to Whitemane. Voletail padded up to Swanfeather, her blue eyes dark with worry.

"Swanfeather, are you really sure you should be taking on an apprentice?" Her gray ears perked up, making her kit-heavy belly even less subtle than usual. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in the nursery with me?"

"The nursery!?" Swanfeather exclaimed, flicking her tail. "Why would I want to have a nest in there?! You're going to have kits to deal with soon, and there won't be much room!"

"Well, you're going to have kits too, right?" Voletail gave her chest fur an embarrassed lick. "I mean, you've been looking really tired lately, and I was worried you didn't know and were wearing yourself out without realizing. You've been out of camp hunting so much lately, I'm surprised you haven't started to show!"

"I'm not expecting kits," Swanfeather sighed. "Just haven't been sleeping well."

Voletail nodded slowly. "We've all been having nightmares about the Twolegs and the Great Swim. I hope StarClan gives you better dreams."

She turned around, spying Sunpaw among the other apprentices. Mudpaw had dropped down and was demonstrating his hunting crouch, his muscles thick under his brown coat. Despite his missing mother, he had allowed Rippleclaw to raise him alongside Featherpaw and had become quite well-trained under her mentorship.

She purred at the apprentices' first attempts to copy their older denmates before padding off to talk with Rainstripe. The old tom was grooming the fur around his scarred shoulder, and looked up with bright orange eyes as she approached. "Tired of your apprentice already?" He teased.

"I was thinking we should let them rest today, so that they can stand vigil tonight without getting tired. I know they usually go out on patrols, but its' good to let the Clan fuss over them for one day."

"I'll send them to change the elders' bedding if they get rambunctious," he purred, "I assume you're going hunting?"

"How did you guess?"

"You always leave around this time of day," he remarked casually. "Catch something meaty for me!"

Swanfeather nodded and turned away, trying to keep her claws from working the earth nervously. So cats _had_ noticed her leaving! She had to focus on Sunpaw a lot more if she wanted to ease any possible suspicion. Did Voletail think she had been leaving to meet a tom?

She hissed quietly in disgust, leaping across the rocks that led back to the mainland. Despite being at home in the water, running across the bare rocks to hunt for ground prey had turned RiverClan's thick swimming builds closer to the lean power of WindClan, while their coats had grown darker from hunting at night like ShadowClan. The cats had also started to gain the stamina of ThunderClan from hunting prey on the wooded mainland. She didn't mind, of course, as long as her coat stayed thick enough to keep out the cold and wet.

She landed gracefully on the mainland, taking a moment to lick down her ruffled fur. Glancing around to make sure none of her Clanmates were around, she plunged into the undergrowth.

Ferns rustled along her pelt like the whiskers of StarClan warriors, and her heart wrenched at the thought of her leader and mother among their ranks. She pinned her ears back and snarled, surging through the bushes.

She plowed into a furry flank, the other cat letting out a loud screech. "Hey, watch your step! Not all of us are _young _warriors anymore!"

"S-sorry, Rippleclaw!" Swanfeather stammered.

"Go easy on her, Rippleclaw," a second cat purred. Rainstripe appeared out of the undergrowth, Gravelpaw close behind. "Fallowstar wanted us to keep this patrol quiet, remember?"

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone?" Swanfeather questioned.

"She says she saw some other cats swimming out in the lake last night!" Gravelpaw mewed excitedly, ignoring a glare from her mentor. "She wants us to make sure they don't come ashore!"

"And thank you, Gravelpaw, for keeping it quiet," Rippleclaw growled. "I told you we should have left her in the camp!"

"She overheard! I couldn't leave her there!"

"I'll just be going, then-"

"Nope. Now that you know what we're doing, you're stuck with us until we figure out who these cats are. I am not letting Fallowstar know we managed to bring along two extra cats." Rippleclaw rolled her eyes and padded away, flicking her tail for them to follow.

Swanfeather gave the Twoleg nest a quick glance through the trees before following, hoping her plan would work out.

Swanfeather crouched in the reeds, keeping herself low so the sun wouldn't glint off of her white fur. Rippleclaw was wedged between two rocks, her tabby pelt blurring her body into the stone. Rainstripe was crouched in the mud, hiding Gravelpaw from view in the curl of his tail. They waited, perfectly still, as they watched a group of dark bodies slowly come across the water.

The first cat to haul itself from the lake was a large golden tom, his blue eyes narrowed as he helped pull a thin she-cat up onto the rocks. He was followed by ten others, a few small enough to be apprentices and fewer frail enough to be elders. Before Rippleclaw could give the signal to move, Gravelpaw bolted out of hiding and ran towards the group of cats. Swanfeather jumped from her hiding place, charging after the apprentice in hopes of reaching her before she was torn apart.

"Gravelkit!" One of the smaller cats mewed, greeting her happily and nuzzling her cheeks. "I thought we were never going to see each other again!"

Swanfeather stumbled to a halt, her paws stinging as they skidded on the rough stone. "You know these cats?"

"How could I not know them?" Gravelpaw mewed. "They're Riverclan!"

"It has been a long time," the golden tom purred. "And we don't smell or look like Clan cats right at the moment."

"_Lionclaw_?!" Rippleclaw yowled. "Is it really you?!"

The two greeted each other like Gravelpaw had greeted the apprentice, all wound together and purring. Rainstripe padded up beside Swanfeather, cautiously scenting the air.

Lionclaw dipped his head in greeting. "We were separated in the Twolegplace, remember? When the dogs attacked, my patrol took half of the elders and led them to safety, since we had a better chance if we split up. It took us a long time to get out, and even longer to follow your stale scent, but we made it."

The apprentice that had greeted Gravelpaw blinked her wide orange eyes. "I'm Smokepaw! And the other two apprentices are Raccoonpaw and Pearlpaw! We were kits when we got lost, but Lionclaw gave us our warrior names for being so brave!"

"Pearlpaw?" Swanfeather eyed the black and white apprentice, noticing her delicate build and long whiskers. "A kittypet?"

"I've probably got more training than you have, lazing around on the rocks instead of searching for your Clanmates!" The small cat growled, wet fur bristling. "How could you just leave them to die?! I had to lead them out of Twolegplace since you didn't bother to leave any scent markers for them to follow!"

"Hush, Pearlpaw," a silver she-cat whispered, looking towards her but not quite at her. "I'm sure she had nothing to do with that choice. I'm Moonstep, young warrior."

"Swanfeather," she muttered, continuing with a gesture to her Clanmates, "Rainstripe, Rippleclaw, and Gravelpaw."

Lionclaw flicked his tail to each cat as he replied. "We return with Roseheart, Lightningclaw, Heavyfoot, Ticktail, Daisystorm, Lilyblaze, and Stonetooth. Is the Clan well?"

"Well enough," Rippleclaw mewed, continuing with the state of the Clan and the events of the past moons. Swanfeather watched the new cats warily, slowly remembering the cats that had been lost in the chaos and noise of the Twolegplace.

Pearlpaw caught her looking and hissed, her smooth fur sticking up on end. Swanfeather quickly dipped her head and looked away. Without waiting to ask Rippleclaw's permission, she slipped away across the rocks and headed back to the Twoleg den.

Tigerpaw was waiting for her when she returned, sitting on the railing and grooming her fur in the warm sunlight. The tips of her long fur glowed like fire, and Swanfeather knew instantly she had made the right choice in training the kittypets.

Swanfeather padded up on to the porch, mewing her welcome. Tigerpaw purred at the sight of her, jumping down to nuzzle her neck. "Whitepaw's off watching the Twoleg kit. He says he saw a rattlesnake on one of the paths! Much as I like being an apprentice, I wouldn't want to see the poor thing hurt."

"Rattlesnakes, of course. They'd like to use all of these rocks to lay their eggs in safety. I'll have to warn the Clan. But Tigerpaw, you… you can't be an apprentice any more."

"What!?" The tabby mewed. "But we've been training for so long! I can kill a mouse without front claws!"

"T-that's not what I meant! Sorry, you're my first apprentice, I should have worded it better." Swanfeather took a step back, resting her nose on Tigerpaw's forehead. "If my ancestors should allow, I, Swanfeather, name you Tigerstripe of Riverclan in Starclan's stead. You have trained long and hard, overcoming challenges many Clan cats would never have to face, and they have made you stronger. May you fight well as a warrior."

"Tigerstripe," she mewed softly, testing it out. "Tiger_stripe_. Wow."

Whitepaw ran up the path, panting. "Did I miss something?"

Swanfeather nodded, touching his forehead as well. "You have both trained a very long time. I name you Whitelion of River-"

"There's no time!" He yowled, pulling away from her. "There's cats on the island across the ford that don't smell of Riverclan, and they're coming this way!"


End file.
